Dancing in the Rain
by Foxboy614
Summary: *Boom-verse* Tails and the other's day of fun in the sun got rained out, but Sticks is still making the most of the weather. She'll even be able to get Tails in on the fun. Taicks fluff. I OWN NOTHING!


**As usual, I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or Sonic Boom. I don't wish to gain any profit from this story. I am only doing this for fun.**

 **I know I've already made a Tails X Sticks story before, but I can't help it; it's become one of my favorite pairings. Yes, I know it ain't canon, and I acknowledge that, but I still support it. I'll try my hand at a Sonic X Amy and Knuckles X Rouge one sometime in the future.**  
 **Also, I made this one because of all the absurd rain I've gotten recently.**

Tails was not a happy camper today. He, Sonic, Sticks, Amy, and Knuckles had plans to play volleyball and to grill out. It was set to be a good day for them; a day of sun, fun, and even surf.  
Then the rain came.  
Since then, Tails and the others had to stay indoors, with Knuckles staying with Sonic because he still doesn't have a set home.

"Stupid rain..." Tails muttered. "It never comes when you need it, but it's so quick to appear when it isn't wanted."He was looking forward to having some fun at the beach today, so when the rain came along, he was left bored out of his wits because he didn't have any back-up plans. He could almost swear Dr. Eggman had something to do with this.

But then, Tails noticed something outside. He couldn't make out any details though; the rain-soaked window made things outside seem blurry. All he could make out was an orange and brown blur. Tails had a good idea who it was. Getting an umbrella and some galoshes, he went outside to see who was outside. And fair enough, it was exactly who he thought it was; Sticks the Badger. Tails knew she could be crazy, but this was something else; she was DANCING in the rain. She even had a music player with her!

"Sticks, what are you doing out here in the rain?" Tails asked, a bit concerned for her.  
"I'm dancing. You should join me. It's really fun." Sticks answered happily, not catching his concern.  
"I know THAT." Tails told her. "But, WHY are you dancing in the rain? You could get sick."  
"Oh, come on, Tails." Sticks said, trying to convince Tails to join her. "I rummage through garbage a lot, and even THEN, I don't get very sick."  
"But this is different from rummaging in garbage." Tails said, trying to get her to get out of the rain.  
"Regardless, you need to loosen up and have some fun." Sticks said. "Eggman isn't attacking. Take advantage of his absence and cut lose."

Tails knew he wasn't going to get through to her as he watched her resume dancing. However, seeing his girlfriend dance was a sight to behold; her body twisting and turning gracefully, the way her hips were swaying to the music, and just seeing how light on her feet and how happy and free she looked. It was very tempting, and he found his will-power to resist her was slowly fading. Eventually, he shrugged his shoulders and gave in. "Fine… I'll join you. But if I get sick, I blame you."

Sticks merely shrugged it off and grabbed Tails by the hands, spinning around and laughing like a child. Tails thought she was so adorable when she did that. She looked so pure and innocent. At this point, all his will-power was gone.

Soon, the current piece of music ended, and another came on. Tails broke away, only to offer his hand to Sticks. She accepted and placed her hand in his. He then placed his free hand on her hip as she placed her free hand on his shoulder. The two began to slowly move themselves to the beat of the music, getting themselves adapted to the rhythm. And as the music picked up speed, so did they. Anyone who would happen to be outside would be interested to see a fox and a badger practically dancing the tango to what sounded like tribal music. But the two young lovers could care less; all that mattered to them was each other.

Tails would occasionally spin Sticks around before pulling her close to him. The two were gazing into each other's eyes and smiling the entire time. Tails had to admit; this was more fun than he thought. He knew they were gonna have to do it again. Eventually, the music was coming to an end, and Tails spun her away from him, before drawing her back in and dipping her at the exact same time the music ended. Tails and Sticks were panting and smiling at each other.  
"So… you ***pant*** still think ***pant*** this was a bad idea?" Sticks asked.  
"I'm ***pant*** undecided at the moment." Tails replied. Sticks smirked.  
"Maybe this will help." she said as she locked her leg behind his and drew him in for a kiss. Tails was shocked, but relaxed and kissed her back.

Sticks felt like she was the luckiest and happiest girl in the world. Not only had she danced with her boyfriend in the rain, now she's KISSING him in the rain! Both sighed in bliss. Then, Sticks got a sly idea. She broke the kiss for a second, then tackled Tails to the ground. Sticks straddled him and they resumed their kiss. Tails was softly rubbing her back. As much as the two wanted to keep kissing, they had to break away to breathe.

Once they broke away to catch their breath, the softly rubbed their noses together sweetly.  
"So, NOW what's your verdict?" Sticks asked.  
"Ok, I admit; I had fun." Tails confessed.  
"Would you want to do it again?" Sticks asked, hoping he would say yes.  
"You bet." Tails said smiling. Sticks smiled herself and leaned in to kiss Tails again, which he happily returned.

 *** The Next Day ***

The next day was very bright and sunny; the perfect weather for Sonic and the others to resume their original plans. But, unfortunately, they had to call it off AGAIN. The reason this time?

Tails and Sticks were sick with a cold from being out in the rain.

Sonic was confused as to how they got sick, but when they explained it to him, Sonic just had to roll his eyes with a smile.  
"So, you tried to talk her out of dancing in the rain, and ended up dancing with her?" Sonic asked with a chuckle.  
"You try resisting a girl as cute as her." Tails said in defense, sniffling at the end. Sonic just smiled and shook his head again.  
"Well, Amy's making you some soup. It should be ready any time now." Sonic told them.  
"Ok." Sticks said, sniffling.

As Tails and Sticks sat there, Tails looked over at Sticks and said, "I still blame you for this."  
"You could've resisted but- a-a-ACHOO!" Sticks began, but was cut off by a sneeze. "You stayed, and got sick along with me." she finished.  
"I know… but… I think it was worth it." Tails confessed. "It was ***sniffle*** nice to cut loose with you." Sticks smiled and snuggled up closer to him. Tails responded by wrapping his blanket around them both and wrapping his arms around her waist, giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

The two were so caught in their cuddling, they didn't even notice Amy came in with their soup. Amy noticed them, and a small smile came to her face.  
 _"They look so adorable."_ she thought. _"I hope Sonic and I can dance in the rain some time._ _Especially if it can lead to this._ _"_ As much as she wanted to enjoy the cute sight before her, she tapped Tails on the shoulder to let them know their soup was ready. Tails and Sticks thanked her and ate their soup in peace.

With this relationship, Tails still found it so odd, yet so good. She was practically his polar opposite, but somehow, he grew attracted to her. And since they've dated, he's done things he'd never thought he'd ever do; like dancing in the rain. But was Tails complaining?

Nope. Not at all.

 **And that's a wrap! What did you think? Let me know how I did. And if you enjoyed this, be sure to check out some of my other stories if you want. I'll make some more Tails X Sticks one-shots in the future, but next up will be either Sonamy or Knuxouge.  
Either way, I'm Foxboy614, and I bid you adieu.**


End file.
